I Do
by jcfl16
Summary: I do. What absolutely, positively, indisputably aw…ful words. Un-fulfilled love.


**Title:** I Do

**Author:** jcfl16

**Beta-d by:** airychan

**Summary:** I do. What absolutely, positively, indisputably aw…ful words. Un-fulfilled love.

**Genre:** Angst/Romance.

**Rating:** T due to some sexual scenes if I need to change it then I will.

**Disclaimer:** I do… not own LWD or its characters or anything else. This is for amusement purposes and nothing else.

**Author's Note:** At the end of the fic is an important author's note please read. Thank you.

* * *

**I Do**

"I do" She seen how Casey felt when the words were spoken. The look like someone had slapped her in the face.

They were cute together, herself and Derek. Everyone said so. Wherever they went they got complements, and after being together for three years he popped the question. The whole family had been ecstatic (except for two), they even jumped for joy.

The engagement party had been an intimate group of friends. With catering done by the best bistro in town. The waiters served ordurves that were to die for.

The house (their house, it would always be Derek and Casey's home) had only been lightly decorated, but it was enough. It looked elegant and perfect except for one thing…

"I do." I could tell the words set like a hundred pound weight on his heart.

Watching this gave her chills. It was beautiful, and somehow that made it worse. The church was huge and pristine and perfectly decorated. The stained glass windows threw beautiful lights all across the church. The large wooden double doors stood wide open letting in the fresh cool summer breeze. Outside there was the most beautiful shining sunlight and gorgeous flowers left over from spring. It smelled like heat and rain and flowers, and with every light blow of the wind you got a fresh dose. The smell was only marred by the expensive perfumes that blew off the guests.

Inside the white gossamer of the bride's gown shown in the light and so did the tears in the bride's eyes. The groom stood tall and unmoving in his perfectly pressed suit, he could of just as easily been at a funeral. The flowers were beautiful bright colors complementing the all white attire of the bride and her bridesmaids. The groom and groomsmen had on more traditional attire, a black tux with white shirt and white tie.

Each pew had a bouquet of flowers and a ribbon tied to it, and was full of smiling people, except for her. The flowers let off a light aroma that was almost sickly sweet and anyone with allergies sat towards the middle of the rows to escape it. All of the guests were watching, waiting, and smiling because they didn't know, they didn't want to. It was perfect except for one thing…

"I do." It echoed just for her, taunting her, tormenting her, and terrifying her.

At the reception there was dancing. People had passed the bride around so many times she didn't remember how many dances there had been. The groom didn't really come up to dance until it was his turn with bride. The surrounding people all smiled when he took the bride again. Derek's face was stoic as he stared across the room. No one knew he was looking at her instead of me.

The D.J. was skilled, which you could tell because each song seemed to flow smoothly into the next. This was impossible seeing as they played every type of music from classical to techno. But no one noticed. All of those who were dancing didn't stop till they were to tired to go on.

The food was exquisite. First was served your choice of cesar salad or clam chowder. The main dish was lamb or chicken with wild rice, green beans, and yams, or a vegetarian dish for those who didn't do meat. It all smelled delicious and looked even better.

And then there was the wedding cake. It was glorious. The cake was white with colorful candy wild flowers on it. It was done so intricately that it looked covered in lace and ribbons, but still managed to look tasteful. It stood 5 tears tall and was round cakes that alternated with square cakes. It was a chocolate crunch praline cake, which was absolutely delicious. The miniature bride and groom on top looked made for each other and had an un-canning likeness to the newlyweds. It was ideal except for one thing…

"I do." They were just words. Then why did they cut him like a knife? Why did they make me nauseous? Why was she on the verge of tears? Why?

The wedding didn't end till dark and the couple was retiring to a hotel for the night. Tomorrow they'd leave for their honeymoon but tonight they'd be together, for the first time.

The hotel lobby had been flawless, with tall ceilings and marble floors. Large red couches stood on the side and… none of this was important. They continued to their room hand in hand, completely ignoring the grand staircase, lushes hallways, beautiful paintings and spacious elevator. They had one track minds.

A slight pause at the room door, but only so they could open it and he could sweep her into his arms, true bridal style all the way to the hotels bed. He had kicked both doors shut with his foot. He laid her on the bed and slowly leaned to give her a kiss. It was heavy and passionate, hard and intimate and it went on for far to long.

Neither were entirely sure how they had gotten their clothes off, it was assumed that they just vanished, but they weren't bothered enough to stop and ask.

He kissed her lips and whispered sweet nothings to her. He kissed the valley between her breasts and caressed her sides with the back of his hand. She gasped and closed her eyes at his touch and gripped his hair in her fists. He massaged her left breast and nibbled at her right nipple then alternated to the other and he closed his eyes too.

His kisses continued downward, kissing the flat of her stomach, the crease of her elbow the top of her hand, her hip bone, inner thigh. They were both breathing heavy. The need they had to continue their actions driving them onward.

He kissed every part of her all the way to her toes and back up again until he captured her mouth with his.

She kissed his face and his hands and his neck until they couldn't prolong the moment any longer.

The hiss that escaped her mouth when he entered her was involuntary. She knew that her first time would hurt, as it did with all women she had learned it long ago, but the feeling still took her by surprise. Tears pooled in her eyes and he apologized, but did not stop, knowing that if he did the next time would hurt as well. He started with a slow string of apologies as he tried to kiss away the pain. He kissed her eye lids, her cheeks, her mouth, the tip of her nose and all the while said he was sorry.

The slow steady movement of their bodies helped slightly. The friction was building, and though her core still ached from the pain, another feeling was also coming. He steadily apologized for the pain she was still feeling and then they came together. Her ecstasy marred only by the throb emanating from her center, while his filled him with pleasure and no pain.

The moment should have been intimate. They tried their best to make it so, but even though it still wasn't right. The sweet kisses, the whispered words, the gentle caress but never any 'I love you's. It was good, it felt good, it just didn't feel perfect because of one thing…

"I do." Like the sickest most dreadful song on the face of the planet, it played only for her and him, now if they could only make it stop.

Beautiful Hawaii, that's where the honeymoon was at. The trees, the beaches, and the coconut bras were enough to drive you mad with satisfaction. This was not including the snorkeling, helicopter tours, massages or delicious food. No, you could not have asked for a better honeymoon location, it was like something out of a book.

It was a five day trip and all their time was spent outdoors. Well, most of it was. Some of it was spent in their hotel room. Where they'd repeat the same process, caress, kiss, embrace, have sex. They both came to enjoy it, after all sex was made to be enjoyed, but even so though they never made that final connection. They thought they would seeing as they'd been virgins till their wedding night, but it just didn't happen. The sex was great, it just wasn't perfect because of one thing…

"I do." What absolutely, positively, indisputably awful words. The words that made me Annalisa Marie Venturi. It was our wedding and their funeral.

It was a perfect marriage except for one thing… it wasn't.


End file.
